The invention relates to a fuel tank assembly of a design generally known from German Patent Document DE 39 15 185 C1--FIG. 1.
In this prior arrangement, an accumulation vessel and distributor are accommodated in the interior of the fuel tank in a manner such that they are inaccessible from the outside. It is therefore necessary to secure the feed lines, which are provided for supplying the accumulation vessel with fuel, connect said vessel to the distributor, which is connected to a fuel return line, and in each case operate an ejector for emptying the tank spaces, within the fuel tank and to connect them to the distributor and accumulation vessel, for which purpose corresponding openings are to be provided on the tank body.
An object of the invention is to improve a design for a fuel tank of the type referred to above, which makes it possible to introduce and connect the feed lines in a problem-free manner.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein the tank has respective openings for accommodating insertion of the distribution and accumulation vessel which then tightly close the respective openings in the assembled condition of the tank assembly and wherein the feed lines are flexibly formed and provided with an excess length so they can be pulled by line end pieces out of the tank openings to be connected to at least one of the accumulation vessel and distributor, respectively, prior to insertion and assembly of the accumulation vessel and distributor at the tank.
The fuel tanks to be made according to the invention are accordingly to be made, without accumulation vessel and distributor, of sheet metal or plastic with tank openings provided for the installation of the latter. Said openings make it possible to subsequently introduce the feed lines into the fuel tank. Due to the excess length, provided according to the invention, of the flexible feed lines which are located entirely in the interior of the tank, their line end pieces can then once more be pulled out of the tank openings for the accumulation vessel and distributor and connected to their connections.
The accumulation vessel and distributor are then to be inserted into the tank openings and are to be fastened in a sealing manner to the outside of the fuel tank. By this means, corresponding connecting work in the interior of the tank is rendered superfluous.
In order that the end pieces of the feed lines for connection to the accumulation vessel and distributor can be pulled to the necessary extent out of the tank openings, said feed lines, for example along a longitudinal section, may be coiled or have arcuate line sections.
In this connection, it is advantageous for the feed lines which are composed of plastic to be connected to each other in sections along a surface line so that said feed lines can be installed jointly in one working step in the fuel tank.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.